


[翔润]本番前禁止撸猫！

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 现实向PWP2019.11.23
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	[翔润]本番前禁止撸猫！

本番前禁止撸猫！

“松润呢？”相叶举着手机满后台找人“需要发在特设网页的照片只差他的还没拍了哟。”  
“不在太空舱吗？反正肯定在健身房啦，你去那里找找。”  
相叶哦了一声，刚打开门就撞上了樱井。他穿着背心，正用担在肩上的毛巾擦汗，一副刚运动完的样子。  
相叶忙问：“松润在健身房里么？”  
“在的在的，我出来的时候他正巧进去。”  
“那太好了！”相叶欢呼一声，就要往门外冲，却被二宫拉住。  
“昨天发在instory上的照片是松润帮你拍的吧。”他夺过相叶手上的手机，一把塞进樱井手里，“那今天就该你来拍松润啊，相叶さん已经拍过我了，你也该接触接触网络世界。”  
“谁才是最不熟这些东西的人啊。”嘴上虽在吐槽，手还是乖乖接过了手机，“好吧好吧。”他摆出无可奈何的样子，可脚步轻快得一点也看不出不乐意。  
二宫拍拍还愣在原地的相叶：“好了相叶さん，不过来吃甜品么？”  
“诶？可是那是我的手机啊？诶？”

樱井推门进去的时候，松本正按照视频中的演示，把自己拗成一个颇为扭曲的姿势。肢体僵硬了三十余年的樱井看了啧了啧舌，肩膀都一阵发酸。  
“真亏你能做到这个地步。”  
松本抬起头：“你怎么来了？”他的声音有些发抖，还带着微微的喘息，被口罩滤去一层，变得有点暧昧。  
“来拍照片。”樱井扬了扬手机，“为什么戴口罩？”  
“阻氧。”松本说。  
“你又弄这些莫名其妙的东西了。”  
放在平时，松本必然会反驳几句，附赠一个白眼也说不定。但此刻不巧，视频里的动作已经改变，他不再理睬樱井，随着教程将双手放去身后，把一只脚留在地上，另一只搭上大腿，挺起胸，仅靠三个支点将自己撑起来。  
“这对提升心肺水平是有好处的。”他抬起眼睛自下而上的看向任站在面前的樱井，神色有些不满，还带着几分傲气。  
松本白皙的脚此刻就伸在樱井的前方，动作或许有些难了，他看见这只脚在微微颤动。这一画面不知怎么触动了他，他稍俯下身拿出手机，压根没容对方准备，即刻拍下一张，留住了这副可能并不适合给饭们看见的表情。  
“喂！”松本抗议。“拍之前好歹说一声。”他还想些说什么，樱井就已经倾身而下，拉开他的口罩，把嘴巴堵了上来。  
这种姿势哪能用来接吻。在舌头伸过来的时候，松本就卸了力气，若不是有一只手拦在腰间，他的肩胛骨一定会狠狠砸在地上。视频里的健身老师还在1234地喊口号，房里却已不仅限于喘息了，还有黏腻的水声漾开。  
身体贴得如此紧密，稍有些变化也能被立刻感知，一吻结束，松本不满地推着贴上来的胸膛：“我说你啊，本番前都在想些什么东西。”  
“是松ちゃん太诱人的错。”樱井的手到处乱摸，顺着大腿就摸到蜷缩在身边的那只白皙的脚上。  
“竟然怪我？”松本被气笑了。停留在脚上的手毫不留情地玩弄他的脚趾，甚至划到脚掌，用拇指刮弄起柔嫩的脚心。这感觉又痒又麻，十分难耐，他使了力气想要将脚掌从这人的手下抽回来，却被按住，动弹不得。  
吻又袭上来。  
本就在运动中，肾上腺素在分泌着，被这样一撩拨，很快激动起来。即便觉得被玩脚的感觉十分变态，可还是老实地硬了。羞赧和气愤搅在一起，松本恨恨地咬住樱井的嘴唇。  
“帮我弄出来吧。”樱井疼得嘶了一声，却还是坚持要说不正经的话，“做瑜伽的你实在是太性感了。”  
松本还能怎么拒绝呢，只好用也硬着的胯部顶了顶身上人的腰。

算是起了坏心眼，松本仿着刚刚瑜伽的动作，将双手撑在身后，挺起胸，一只脚踩上樱井的裆部。他之前从没这么玩过，此刻也是一时兴起，可当坚硬滑腻器官真正触上脚心，害羞的感觉才迟缓地泛上来。他脸颊烧得通红，比做完最激烈的有氧训练时心跳得还厉害。硬着头皮生疏地动起脚掌，当樱井喘起来的时候，松本也跟着低吟了一声，他几乎以为自己能凭借这一声喘息和剧烈羞耻感，就这么射出来。  
硬了许久的胯部终于被手按上，松本又叫了一声。随着樱井姿势的变化，他的腿被迫抬高了，踩住勃起阴茎的画面大咧咧地矗在眼前，羞耻感兜头而来。樱井的手在这时候狠狠揉过吐水的龟头，一大股浊液随着动作淌出来。脚底变得更潮更硬，赭红的性器在白皙的脚趾旁露出来，松本被这样的画面逼出了眼泪。  
过分的羞耻使他难以控制动作，脚跟有些用力的踩过囊袋。那里皮肤怎么也粗糙一些，刺激过强，爽感直冲大脑，樱井毫无准备，差点就这样射出来。他只当松本还在胡闹，手上也使了力气想要报复，指甲抠挖着敏感的马眼，同时俯下身，隔着衣服嘬上早已挺起的乳头。这件周边白T布料不算太厚，平时就影影绰绰地能窥到棕粉色的影子，此刻沾了口水，更是一览无余。那可怜的肉粒在五彩斑斓的印花旁支棱起一小片凸起，禁忌的色情感。樱井如此想着，加大了吮吸的力度，还用上牙齿，轻咬了几下。  
樱井感到扣在自己性器上的脚趾猛地蜷缩起来，松本发出近乎呜咽的声音。

时间紧迫，场合不对，也要考虑体力，容不得他们在这边慢慢缠绵。最终还是口手并用，紧迫地解决了问题。  
整理衣服的时候松本全程背着身子，压根不愿给他一个眼神。樱井也多少怀着抱歉的心，不在此刻再去戏弄他。  
本想抱在怀里安抚一下，但只是碰上肩膀，就被对方闪躲过去。他只得捉起放在茶几上的手机，摸着鼻子溜出健身房。  
在返回乐屋的路上，他这才意识到自己只拍了那一张照片。按照此刻的情况，怕是没有什么补拍的可能了。  
看来只能把那张发出去了。  
樱井回味了一下当时的画面。  
那样的表情和动作，还真是不想给外人看到啊。


End file.
